Messenger & Love
by She'sBornToBeWild
Summary: One-Shot; ‹Porque hacerte pasar por tu hermana gemela para saber los sentimientos de su mejor amiga —& tu amor platónico— hacia ti tiene ciertos beneficios›.E&B.TH. AU.


**B**_**E**_**LL**_**A**_**'S POV**

¿A _F_r**i**d_a_y **w**_it_h n**o**_th_i**n**g t**o** d_o_?

* * *

**Viernes**. _Viernes_. Viernes. Al fin _**viernes.**_

Tocaron el timbre que indicaba el fin de la jornada escolar mientras yo explotaba en euforia. No es que tuviera algo muy interesante por hacer al salir del instituto... pero... vamos... ¿Quien no disfruta un viernes? ¿A quien no le gustan los fines de semanas en donde estas libre del mounstro de la tarea que cada vez se hace más grande y la horrible profesora de Historia con su nasal voz y su escalofriante verruga, la cual, por alguna razón desconocida, te odia en extremo?

Suspire mientras veía la figura de Edward Cullen mirándome fijamente al otro lado del aparcamiento. Edward Anthony Cullen: Hijo ejemplar, alumno ejemplar, cuerpo ejemplar, deportista ejemplar ¿Para que decir popular? Solo había una palabra para describir a Edward Cullen: _perfecto._

Su —aterciopelada y musical— voz. Su cara —tallada en mármol—. Su —musculoso— cuerpo. Su —salvaje y sexy— cabello. Su —espontánea y divertida pero al mismo tiempo madura— personalidad. Todo en el era _**p**__**erfect**__**o. **_¿Para que mencionar que estoy perdidamente enamorada de el?

¿El problema? Es el gemelo de _mi _mejor amiga y ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia.

¿Genial, no es cierto?

Monte mi —destarlada— camioneta camino casa perdida en mis pensamientos, me sorprendió no encontrar el coche de mis padres en la entrada o el garaje. Extrañada revise la sala y la cocina sin encontrar resultados. Me dirigí a la nevera, en donde encontré una pequeña nota amarrilla con la letra de mi madre.

_Cariño, hemos ido a pasar el día con los Black. Espero que no te moleste. Puedes invitar a Alice o a Rosalie o tener alguna salida de chicas, solo procura ser cuidadosa ¿De acuerdo?_

_Te amamos, Mamá & Papá._

¿Que hace una antisocial adolescente un viernes por la tarde en su casa cuando no tiene nada que hacer, se encuentra sola y no consigue con que distraerse? La respuesta es fácil.

Me_s_se_n_ge_r_. Por supuesto.

Suspire mientras me levantaba de mi cama, en la cual me encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de forzar mi imaginación para idear algo entretenido o productivo que hacer en una tarde de desgano.

«_Tengo que conseguirme un trabajo o alguna actividad extracurricular con la cual ocupar mis tardes_» pensé con un suspiro me acomodaba frente al «trasto» que mi padre compro con la excusa de llamar «computador». Bien, barajé mis opciones, no era muy aficionada a las páginas a la cual recurren frecuentemente las personas. Dios, creo que ni siquiera tenía _Facebook_.

Con un encogimiento de hombros decidí abrir mi Messenger para ver si Al estaba conectada. Quizá, y por primera vez me alegre de ello, ella podía idear una de sus locas ideas para sacarme de mi estado de pereza, tedio y taciturnidad.

Metí mi dirección de correo electrónico y mi contraseña mientras en la pantalla aparecía el mensaje «Iniciando sesión...» y el pequeño logo giraba sobre su eje.

**F**_iv_e mi_nu_**t**es l_a_t_**e**_r_**!**_

«Iniciando sesión...»

Maldito «computador» ¿Cuanto más tardaría en «iniciar sesión»? Tamborilee impaciente mis dedos contra la mesa mientras recargaba mi mentón en la mano libre y miraba fijamente la pantalla.

«Contraseña o dirección de correo electrónico incorrecta»

— Genial — refunfuñe bajo mi aliento mientras ingresaba nuevamente la contraseña y mi correo. Solo para que nuevamente, luego de otros cinco largos y tortuosos minutos, volviera a aparecer el irritante mensaje.

«Contraseña o dirección de correo electrónico incorrecta»

Suspire con frustración y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos tratando de hacer memoria. Solo a mí me sucedía algo así. ¿Quien no se acuerda de su jodida contraseña? ¡Por supuesto, Bella Swan!

Pensé y teclee las mil y un posibilidades. Las cuales iban desde mi carnet de identificación, mi comida favorita, el nombre de mis amigos, mi fecha de cumpleaños y hasta «Fitzwilliam Darcy» y «Romeo» ¿Edmund? Probé nuevamente con desesperación. Seguro era Edmund; el simplemente me encantaba, con su personalidad caballerosa y sobre protectiva y sus nobles modales, me recordaba tanto a...

Oh. Dios. Mío.

«Dime que no soy tan patética» rogué mentalmente mientras tecleaba aquel nombre en el pequeño espacio donde se introducía la contraseña. _Edward._

«¡No!» pensé con disgusto mientras enterraba mi rostro entre mis manos y lo sentía furiosamente caliente. ¿En que endemoniado momento cambie la contraseña de mi Messenger por aquella tan vergonzosa? ¡Dios!

* * *

**ED**_**W**_**ARD'**_**S**_** POV**

The p_r_o**b**l_em_. **J**_eal_o_**u**_s & Mr._M_u_**s**_cle_**!**_

— ¡Alice! — brame mientras entraba en su cuarto. Ella estaba recostada en su cama, pintando las uñas de sus pies; sus dedos estaban separados por un raro objeto que parecía ser de algún tipo de goma o espuma mientras canturreaba al teléfono «Jazz». En cuanto me vio entrar subió la vista y enarco las cejas.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto mientras retiraba aquella «cosa» de sus dedos y apagaba el ruidoso equipo de música.

— ¿Puedo usar tu computador portátil? — pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

— ¿Que sucedió con la tuya? — pregunto ella con gesto perspicaz y divertido a la vez.

— Emmett — dijimos al unisonido. Ella en modo de afirmación, yo en palabrota. Alice suspiro y me miro divertida.

— ¿Porque no me sorprende, Edward?

— ¡El dijo que necesitaba hacer una «investigación-escolar-muy-complicada-que-no-era-explicada-en-ningún-libro»! — dije entre dientes mientras me cruzaba de brazos — Por supuesto, su investigación no duro mas de diez segundos —los cuales tardo en iniciar sesión en el Messenger— e instalarse en _mi_ habitación a mandarse correspondencia instantánea con Rosalie porque vendió _su _portátil para poder costear los boletos de aquel partido al cual _nuestros _padres le prohibieron asistir — masculle entre dientes.

Alice rió mientras rebuscaba algo en su —gran— armario.

— Puedes usar la mía, Edward — su voz sonó distante, lo cual no me extraño, considerando que estaba enterrada entre un montón de ropa — De todas formas saldré por un rato.

— ¿A donde? — pregunte mientras tecleaba.

— ¿De nuevo en el papel de «hermano-sobre protector», hermanito? — pregunto entre risas.

— No soy sobre protector — masculle — Además, es _mi _responsabilidad cuidarte desde que nací seis minutos antes — murmure mientras ingresaba mi contraseña.

— ¡Oh, dios! — Exclamo Alice con fingido horror — ¡Eres tan viejo! ¡Deberías sentirte un pedófilo por hablar conmigo en estos momentos, querido y viejo hermanito! — exclamo mientras entraba al cuarto de baño.

Tenia unos cuantos conectados, entre ellos mi mejor amigo y mi amor platónico -sin mencionar a mi hermano, claro esta-

**Jasper: **Hola.

**Edward: **Hola.

**Jasper: **¿Allie ya esta lista?

**Edward: **Se esta arreglando en estos momentos. ¿A donde la llevaras?

**Jasper: **Es una sorpresa. Pero, como eres mi mejor amigo, tienes beneficios extras.

«¡Oh, gracias!» pensé con sarcasmo mientras sonreía.

**Edward: **¡Oh, gracias! :D

**Jasper: **Hahahahaha. La llevare al lugar en donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, nuestra primera discusión y nuestro primer beso...

**Edward: **Bien, bien... Mucha información. Hermano mayor aquí ¿sabes?

**Jasper: **Cambiando de tema... ¿vistes quien esta conectada? ;)

«Maldito el momento en que le confesé a Jasper mi secreta y loca obsesión» pensé con un suspiro mientras trataba de hacerme el desentendido.

**Edward: **No... ¿Quién?

**Jasper: **Oh, vamos, Edward. Ella casi nunca se conecta. No deberías de... no se... ¿hablarle?

**Edward: **¿Siempre has tenido ese ridículo subnick?

**Jasper: **Edward, en primer lugar, no cambies el tema. Y, si vas a hacerlo, por favor ten más tacto. En segundo lugar, amo a Alice y no me importa tenerla en mi subnick y que todos sepan que ella es mía.

**Edward: ** Hermano mayor. Hermano mayor.

**Jasper: **Hahahaha, de acuerdo. ¿Evasivas? Yo también se jugar sucio.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras leía y re-leía la ultima parte de la frase.

**Edward: **Uh... ¿Que tienes planeado contra mi? Sabía que te afectaría pasar tanto tiempo al lado del maléfico duende. Te ha contagiado de su malicia, buen amigo.

**Jasper: **¡Ha! ¡Buen intento! ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

**Edward: **En realidad, no...

**Jasper: **Muy tarde.

«Se agrego a **Bella** a la conversación»

«¡Oh, genial!» pensé con sarcasmo mientras trataba de regulizar el errático latir de mi corazón. Por un momento nadie hablo. Yo no lo haría, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de regulizar mi respiración y el latir desbocado de mi pulso.

**Bella: **¿Hola?

«...» Mi mente estaba en blanco y solo se repetían las mismas palabras una y otra vez en mi cerebro «Desconéctate. Desconéctate. Desconéctate»

El sonido me alerto de otro mensaje y visualice en la pestaña otra conversación.

**Jasper: **¡Edward, háblale por la otra conversación!

**Edward: **¡No! ¡¿Porque demonios lo hiciste, Jasper?!

**Jasper: **¡Solo es una conversación por Messenger, Edward! ¡Te ayudara a tomar mas confianza con ella y podrás hablarle en persona sin tanto stress y nervios!

Suspire pesadamente mientras pasaba mi mano por mi desastroso y salvaje cabello.

**Edward: **¡Olvídalo, Jasper!

— ¡Me voy! — canturreo Alice mientras salía del cuarto de baño. Entrecerré los ojos en cuanto me fije en su atuendo.

— No saldrás así de esta casa, Alice — dije en tono reprobatorio.

— ¡¿Porque no?! — pregunto indignada.

— Esos jeans están demasiado ajustados, prácticamente no dejan _nada _para la imaginación y casi puedo ver tu braiser desde aquí, Alice Cullen — recrimine.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, Edward! — Bramo Alice — Obligue a Bella a usar un conjunto _muy _parecido a este la semana pasada y no veo que te molestara. Todo lo contrario pequeño hermanito — murmuro con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y divertida.

— Touche — murmure mientras volví vi mi vista a la pantalla — Como sea, solo cuídate ¿quieres? — pregunte molesto.

— Por supuesto, hermanito — beso mi mejilla y revolvió mi revoltoso cabello — Te quiero.

— Aja — murmure mientras mordía mi labio para reprimir mi sonrisa.

— Edward — murmuro Alice con un puchero.

— También te quiero, Alice — dije entre dientes.

Alice rió como un bebe de cinco meses y se abalanzo contra mi en un abrazo de oso.

— Adiós, hermanito — grito mientras corría a la puerta. Escuche un lejano «¡Adiós, gran oso!» y un «¡Hasta luego, enana!» seguido de un «¡Púdrete!» que me hizo soltar una carcajada.

**Edward: **La enana ha abandonado la casa. Cuídala.

**Jasper: **Gracias, siempre lo haré Edward.

Sonreí mientras tecleaba mi respuesta.

**Edward: **Lo se, Jasper. Nos vemos.

**Jasper: ** Nos vemos, Eddie.

Gruñí ante el ridículo apodo con el cual Emmett me había bautizado. Tan solo podía vengarme diciéndole «Emmy» a lo cual _el _gruñía. Pero claro, si hacia eso, pareceríamos un par de hermanos afeminados. Suspire y volví a repasar mi vista en las pestañas y vi tintineando el titulo de mi conversación Jasper/Bella. No estaba preparado para lo siguiente que sucedió en ese momento. No me había dado cuenta que mi gran —maléfico e idiota— mejor amigo había añadido a la conversación a _otra _persona.

**Mike: **Entonces Bella... ¿aceptarías ir a cenar conmigo?

Releí el mensaje una y otra ves mientras cerraba las manos en puños.

«Maldito pervertido de Newton. Pateare tu trasero» Subí para leer toda aquella conversación que me había perdido. Maldito Jasper y sus ideas.

**Bella: **¿Hola?

«Se agrego a **Mike** a la conversación»

**Bella: **Uh...

«**Jasper** abandono la conversación»

**Mike: **¡Bella!

**Bella: **Mike...

**Mike: **Hahahaha. ¿Como estas? :D

**Bella: **Bien...

**Mike: **¡Me alegro!

**Bella: **¿Y tú?

**Mike: **¡Bien! Algo aburrido. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo?

**Mike: **...

**Mike:** ¿Bella?

**Mike:** Entonces, Bella... ¿aceptarías ir a cenar conmigo?

«Bueno, al menos es obvio que no quiere salir con el ¿no?» Trate de idear algún plan en donde cambiaba bruscamente el tema de la conversación sin estar involucrado, eso seria muy obvio y —como si no fuese suficiente observarla fijamente en todas las clases y a la hora del almuerzo— debería tener mas cuidado o de lo contrario, mis sentimientos serian fáciles de leer.

«Vamos, piensa en algo jodido cerebro» rogué mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz «¡Oh, lo tengo!»

«Se a agregado a **Emmett** a la conversación»

**Emmett: **Uh... Hola, Bella :D

**Bella: **¡Emmett! :D

«¿Desde cuando tanta familiaridad?» pensé mientras fruncía el ceño, según tenia entendido —mas que entendido— Bella era mejor amiga de Alice. Así es como la había terminado conociendo luego de haberla estado observando fijamente periodo tras periodo de clases, afortunadamente, coindicamos en todas y cada una ellas.

**Mike: **Cullen.

**Emmett: **Newton.

**Mike: **Bella... ¿No responderás mi pregunta?

**Emmett: **¿Que pregunta?

**Mike: **La invite a cenar, Cullen. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Que este chico no se da por vencido?— pregunte entre dientes.

— ¡EDWARD! — bramo Emmett desde mi cuarto.

— ¡Emmett! — Brame — ¡Trae _mi _portátil acá en este instante!

Emmett apareció a los pocos segundos por la puerta y se dejo caer pesadamente a mi lado.

— ¿Porque no hablas? — Pregunto confundido — ¿Porque Newton esta invitando a Bella a cenar y tu te quedas viendo la conversación fijamente como un idiota?

«¿Emmett me llamo idiota? Genial, si antes no lo había comprobado, ahora era un hecho mas que consumado»

— ¡No se que hacer, Emmett! — Dije mientras pasa una mano por mi cabello — ¿Que se supone que diga? «¡Oh! Ella no ira a cenar contigo, Newton. Es mi amor platónico desde que llego a este monótono, tedioso y sombrío pueblo lluvioso y te pateare el trasero si vuelves a invitarla a salir, hablarle o siquiera respirar cerca de ella ¿entendido?» — dije rápidamente con furia y frustración.

Emmett suspiro.

— Bueno algo parecido — murmuro para luego sonreír abiertamente — Para algo están los hermanos mayores, Eddie — exclamo mientras se volvía hacia la computadora y empezaba a teclear. Revise mi conversación para ver que había escrito.

**Emmett: **Ella no ira, Newton.

**Mike: **¿Porque no, Cullen? Si mal no recuerdo le pregunte a Isabella, no a Mr. Musculo.

— Newton es hombre muerto — siseo Emmett mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

**Emmett: **_Bella, _no ira a una maldita cena contigo porque estará muy ocupada pasando tiempo conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

Enarque una ceja en dirección a Emmett y el solo se encogió de hombros.

— No se ocurrió mas nada ¿de acuerdo? — pregunto con una mueca.

— ¡Emmett ahora creerá que Bella es tu... no lo se...! — dije entre dientes.

— No creerá eso, Edward — dijo despreocupadamente mientras se encogía de hombros y yo entrecerraba los ojos — El sabe que mi novia es Rosalie.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje nos distrajo a los dos de nuestra disputa. Emmett rápidamente se volvió hacia mi portátil y yo lo imite.

**Mike: **¿Que tu no tienes a Hale para pasar el rato?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y vi como Emmett apretaba la mandíbula y bufaba entre dientes.

**Emmett: **Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Newton. Bella no ira y punto ¿no es así, Bella?

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de tensión mientras esperábamos que Bella contestara. Rogué mentalmente que dijera que no.

**Bella: **Lo siento, Mike. Ya estaba comprometida con Emmett ¿no es cierto, Emmett?

Emmett rió silenciosamente mientras a mi me recorría la envidia ¿Porque no podía ser a mi a quien ella usara como apoyo para escapar de los cortejos de Newton?

«Tu tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, Edward» apunte mentalmente.

* * *

**B**_**E**_**LL**_**A'**_**S POV**

_¿_**W**_ha_t ha**p**_p_ened _**to**_ m_y_ **e**lf_?_

«Bueno, al menos tuvimos nuestra primera conversación por Messenger. Aunque fuera en presencia de su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, y el chico que me acosa; sumándole el hecho de que el no hablo en absoluto...» pensé irónicamente mientras buscaba a Allie en la lista de contactos. Necesitaba desahogarme.

**Bella: **¡Allie! :(

Tardo mas de lo usual en responder, pues, generalmente, en las pocas ocasiones en las cuales me conectaba, ya tenia una conversación suya a los cinco segundos.

**Alice: **Hola, Bella.

«Uh...» pensé mientras fruncía el ceño. «¿Donde esta mi duende hiperactivo? ¿Que paso con el ¡Bells! (L)»

**Bella: **¿Te sientes bien, Allie? ¿Que paso con tu híper-actividad? ¡Oh, no! ¿Esme olvido hacer café?

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras sofocaba una risita. Alice siempre se molestaba cuando mencionaba su «hiperactividad» pues decía que ella era una persona normal, solo que más alegre que lo demás.

* * *

**ED**_**W**_**ARD'**_**S**_** POV**

**T**_h_e **f**a_r__c_e_**!**_

**Bella: **¡Allie! :(

«¡Oh, santa mierda!» pensé mientras mi corazón latía errático.

— ¿Que sucede, Eddie? — pregunto Emmett mientras seguía la trayectoria de mi mirada — Oh, mierda — murmuro para luego carcajearse — ¡Esta es tu oportunidad, Eddie! — bramo Emmett mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

— ¿A que te refieres, _Emmy_? — pregunte enarcando una ceja y viendo, con cierta satisfacción, como se esfumaba la sonrisa de Emmett ante su «apodo».

— Me refiero a que puedes sacarle quien le gusta y sus sentimientos hacia ti, fingiendo ser Alice — hablo como si me estuviera explicando la tabla del dos por décima vez y yo no entendiera.

— ¿Que dices, Emmett? — Pregunte enojado — ¿Cómo crees que me haré pasar por _Alice _para averiguar que siente Bella por mí?

— ¡Oh, vamos, Edward! — dijo Emmett desesperado mientras tecleaba en mi laptop — ¿Que puede salir mal?

— _Todo_ — respondí automáticamente.

— ¡Hazlo, Edward! — me dijo Emmett.

«Sabes que quieres hacerlo, Edward. Nadie te descubrirá y sabrás lo que siente por ti» dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

«Esta mal, Edward ¿Como te sentirías si Bella se enterara de tus sentimientos si el caso fuera al revés?» pregunto otra vocecilla.

«Mal» me respondí a mi mismo

«Ella no tiene porque enterarse. Así te será más fácil. No recibirás un rechazo directo y podrás superarla mas fácilmente»

«¡Al diablo la conciencia!» pensé mientras abría la conversación con Bella.

**Alice: **Hola, Bella.

¿Sonaba como Alice? ¡Por supuesto que no! Enseguida me di cuenta de mi error, y no me hizo falta aquel comentario de Bella para saber que mi pequeña hermana era más entusiasta al hablar.

**Bella: **¿Te sientes bien, Allie? ¿Que paso con tu híper-actividad? ¡Oh, no! ¿Esme olvido hacer café?

Pensé en lo que diría en este caso la enana y analizando la situación, recordé que odiaba que comentaran algo acerca de su pequeña estatura o su gran entusiasmo, así mismo como quejas en contra de la moda.

**Alice: **Uh, oh. No debiste decir eso, Belly-Bell's.

**Bella: **¿Ah, no? ¿Que harás?

Mordí mi labio inferior para retener la sonrisa y teclee mi respuesta. Pensé que si usaba las «claves» que generalmente usan las chicas para hablar, soltaría mas información, además de que seria algo con lo que posiblemente Al amenazaría.

**Alice: **Le contare a «tu-sabes-quien» que te gusta.

— Esto esta mal — murmure mientras tecleaba.

— Rosalie piensa que esta bien — murmuro Emmett bajo su aliente.

— ¡¿_Rosalie_ piensa que esta bien?! — brame — ¡¿Le dijiste a Rosalie!? — rugí enfurecido.

— ¡Necesitábamos un consejo femenino! — se defendió rápidamente.

— ¡Emmett! — Brame — ¡Rosalie es la otra mejor amiga de Bella! ¡¿Crees que no le dirá?! — exigí bramando.

— Bueno... eso te facilitaría las cosas... así no tendrás que dar todo el discurso y decir todas esas mierdas de «He estado enamorado de ti desde...blablabla...» — comento en un murmullo mientras se encogía de hombros.

A los dos nos distrajo la alerta de un nuevo mensaje y nos quedamos en piedra cuando lo leímos.

**Bella: **¡Oh, Alice! ¡Eres mala! ¿Como puedes amenazar con decirle a tu hermano que me gusta?

* * *

**B**_**E**_**LLA'**_**S**_** POV**

S_h_a_**m**_e_**!**_

«Demonios, Alice es _mala. _Maldito el momento en que le confesé mi secreto amor por su perfecto hermano» masculle mentalmente mientras escribía. El sonido de un mensaje en una conversación distinta me distrajo.

**Rosalie: **¡NO, BELLA!

Fruncí el ceño mientras tecleaba.

**Bella: **¿Que sucede, R?

**Rosalie: **¡No le menciones nada de tu platónico amor a Alice!

Enarque una ceja confundida.

**Bella: **¿Porque no?

**Rosalie: **¡Porque esa no es Alice!

Mi corazón dejo de latir unos segundo para arrancar en una desesperada carrera y sentí como todo el color se me fue del rostro.

**Bella: **¡¿A que te refieres?!

«No, no, no, no, no, no...» repetía mi mente una y otra vez mientras el pánico hacia mella en mí.

**Rosalie: **Emmett me lo dijo. Me pidió un consejo. Alice salio con Jasper y Edward esta usando su portátil porque Emmett tiene la suya, entonces le hablaste y el al principio no te quiso responder pero Emmett lo convenció. Le dije que estaba bien para que no sospechara que te diría pero...¡Dime que no le dijiste nada acerca de tus sentimientos hacia Edward!

«¡NO!» brame mentalmente mientras mis dedos temblaban.

**Bella: **¡LE DIJE, ROSE! ¡LE DIJE!

**Rosalie: **¡¿Porque, Bella?! ¡¿Que le dijiste?!

— ¡Maldición! — brame mientras escribía. Iba a tener un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento si no me calmaba.

**Bella: **¡Ella... el me amenazo! Con algo de «decirle a tu-ya-sabes-quien que le gustas» y entonces yo le dije: ¿Como puedes amenazar con decirle a _tu hermano _que me gusta?

**Rosalie: **¡Espera! ¡Que no cunda el pánico!

«¡Muy tarde para eso!» replique mentalmente mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis manos. El sonido de un nuevo mensaje me hizo dar un respingo, sin embargo no retire las manos de mi rostro. ¿Que pasa si es el? ¡Demonios! Ya no me contesta ¡Seguramente ahora piensa que soy la patetica-mejor-amiga-de-su-hermana-nada-agraciada-que-tiene-un-_crush-_con-el!

Entreabrí dos dedos de mi mano para asomar mi ojo. Afortunadamente era la conversación de Rosalie la cual estaba titilando.

**Rosalie: **Bella tienes dos opciones.

**Bella: **¡Dímelas!

Suspire aliviada. Al menos había una opción más antes de tener que declararle mis sentimientos a Edward.

**Rosalie: **Pues... las dos son vergonzosas :S

**Bella: **¡Haría cualquier cosa, Rose! ¡Cualquier cosa!

**Rosalie: **Pues... puedes declararle tus sentimientos a Edward

«Descartado» pensé en el momento en que lo leí.

**Bella: **¿O...?

**Rosalie: **O...

**Bella: **¡Rosalie Lillian Hale dime de una maldita vez cual es la otra opción!

**Rosalie: **O, puedes declararle tus sentimientos a Emmett.

**Bella: **¡¿QUE?!

«¡¿Que?!» fue lo único que pensé y lo único que pude plasmar en el teclado.

**Rosalie: **Escucha, no es tan malo... Este es mi plan.

Suspire y enterré mi cara entre mis manos.

«Estúpido Messenger» refunfuñe mentalmente.

* * *

**EDW**_**A**_**RD'**_**S **_**POV**

L**i**e_s_**&** the pl_**a**_n a**c**co_m_p**li**_sh_ed

Podía saltar de alegría en este mismo instante.

«_Tu_ hermano, _tu_ hermano_, tu_ hermano, _tu_ hermano» Saboree todas y cada una de las palabras escritas en esa frase: Me. Gusta. _Tu_. Hermano ¡Jamás había estado más agradecido de ser hermano de Alice!

Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos tecleando. Lo aparte y leí lo que escribía para quedarme en piedra.

**Alice: **¿Te gusta Edward?

— ¡Por Dios, Emmett! ¡Se supone que Alice ya sabe eso!

Bufe y teclee rápidamente para reparar el error.

**Alice: **Digo, se eso pero... ¿De verdad, verdad, verdad te gusta?

— ¿Alice diría algo así, verdad? — murmure.

— Supongo — opino Emmett mientras se encogía de hombros. El sonido nos alerto y volteamos rápidamente hacia la laptop.

**Bella: **¿Edward? ¿De que hablas, Allie?

Sentí mi corazón en el estomago mientras me congelaba junto con Emmett.

**Alice: **¿De que hablas _tú_?

**Bella: **De Emmett...

Me desplome en la silla mientras veía fijamente la pantalla sin poder creerlo ¡¿Emmett Cullen?! ¡¿De esa persona, de mi hermano, pertenecía el corazón de aquel ángel?! ¿Del mismo Emmett Cullen que conozco? ¿El que come las sobras frías de la cena de ayer, nunca limpia su cuarto, reprueba casi todas las materias y lee revistas de _Sport Illustrated_?

Mire a Emmett mientras la envidia que nunca había sentido por mi hermano hacia mella en mi interior.

**Bella: **¿Edward?

Mire fijamente la pantalla y después de tragarme la envidia, furia y dolor —sin resultados— conteste.

**Alice:** ¿Si?

**Bella: ** Emmett no es el hermano Cullen del cual estoy enamorada ;)

«**Bella** ha cerrado sesión»

«Espera...» pensé mientras releía. ¿Ella dijo Edward? ¡Ella dijo Edward!

«_No_ es el hermano Cullen del cual estoy enamorada» repetí mentalmente una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras sonreía como loco.

* * *

**B**_**E**_**LL**_**A**_**'**_**S**_** POV**

**K**no_w_in_g_ t**h**e h_ap_**p**in**e**_s_s_**!**_

«¡Que no llegue el lunes! ¡Que no llegue el lunes!» repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras la valentía que me había alentado Rose hacia media hora se desvanecía poco a poco. Y mis reservas de ella escaseaban. Escuche unos toques en la puerta que me extrañaron. Obviamente, si se trataran de mis padres ¿no deberían de tener una llave?

«Quizá es un ladrón» pensé con alarma para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada «Tonta, Bella» pensé «¿Que clase de ladrón llama a la puerta?»

Me pare perezosamente de mi asiento, no tenia el mejor animo del mundo después de haberle confesado al chico mas perfecto del universo —y mi amor platónico— mis sentimientos hacia el por Messenger antes de cerrar sesión como una _cobarde_.

Llegué dando tumbos hacia la puerta principal y abrí de sopetón para encontrarme cara a cara con la masculina figura del perfecto Edward Cullen. ¿En que momento había empezado a llover? Diablos, no me importaba. Solo importaba el hecho de que Edward Cullen se encontraba _mojado _en el umbral de _mi_ puerta. Su cabello se pegaba a su rostro mientras las gotas que descendían de el formaban un camino desde su frente, pasando por sus mejillas, su perfecta y cuadrada mandíbula, su cuello, su clavícula... Oh dios, terminaba en los primeros botones de su camisa los cuales estaban abiertos dejando deslumbrar su musculoso pecho.

«Amo la lluvia» pensé mientras mordía mi labio inferior y trataba de controlar el deseo de arremeter contra sus perfectos labios.

— ¿Me dejaras aquí parado eternamente bajo la lluvia mientras miras mi cuerpo fijamente? — murmuro mientras se estremecía del frío. Me sonroje violentamente y, torpemente, le di paso arrastrándome al otro lado del umbral de la puerta — Gracias — murmuro mientras miraba su —mojada— ropa y hacia una mueca.

— Te traeré algo de vestir, espera aquí — el asintió mientras yo caminaba —mejor dicho corría— hacia mi habitación. Milagrosamente —no me pregunten como lo logre— no me caí en el trayecto de las escaleras.

Supuse que la ropa de Charlie le quedaría grande, así que tome una de las camisas que Jake tenia cerca del armario de mis padres, pues antes se quedaba a dormir constantemente. Esperaba que no le importara. En mi carrera, pase rápidamente por el baño.

«Bueno... no estoy tan mal» pensé mientras observaba mi imagen en el espejo. Llevaba unos jeans —demasiado ajustados para mi gusto— que Alice me había _obligado _a usar, una blusa estampada donde resaltaba el rojo y unos «vans Authentic» rojos.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y los sonidos sofocados de la risa de mis padres.

— ¡Cariño! — Canturreo la gutural voz de Jacob — ¡Estoy en...! — supuse que ya se habían fijado en Edward

«Oh, santa mierda» pensé mientras corría hasta las escaleras. Mis padres se encontraban abrazados detrás de la gran figura musculosa que constituía mi mejor amigo, el cual veía a _mi _tenso _invitado _con abierta aversión.

— Uh... — dijo mi padre antes de carraspear — Mucho gusto soy el Jefe Swan, padre de Bella — murmuro mientras desasía el agarre de mamá y le tendía una mano. Edward rápidamente la estrecho y mantuvo una cordial sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto, Jefe Swan — murmuro Edward en tono de simpatía — Soy Edward Cullen... amigo de Bella.

— Mucho gusto, Edward — dijo Renee con una gran sonrisa — Soy Renee, la madre de Bella.

— Mucho gusto, Sra. Swan — musito mientras estrechaban las manos. Renee rió encantaba y me guiño un ojo «disimuladamente» Claro, hasta papá se percato de aquel gesto, haciendo que me sonrojara violentamente.

«Genial» pensé con macabro sarcasmo. ¡No hay nada mejor que tener a tu amor platónico —al cual acabas de declararle tu amor por_ Messenger_— a tus padres y tu mejor amigo en la misma habitación!

Edward y Jacob se veían mutuamente mientras mis padres veían de hito en hito a los dos y yo veía todo este «gran momento incomodo» como si un partido de tennis se tratara.

— Uh... — dije mientras me desplazaba al lado de Edward. Carraspee ligeramente para llamar su atención y forcé una pequeña sonrisa — Edward — murmure — Este es Jacob, mi mejor amigo — sonreí tenuemente —esta vez de verdad— y me volví a Jacob — Jacob, este es Edward... el hermano gemelo de Alice y mi... amigo.

— ¿Alice la duende hiperactiva? — murmuro Jacob con una sonrisa mientras se relajaba visiblemente.

Edward enarco las cejas y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

— Jacob — murmure mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación — Sabes que odia que le digan así — lo regañe.

Jacob suspiro y rió ligeramente.

— Tranquila ella me lo hizo saber — miro la camisa entre mis manos y enarco las cejas — ¿Que haces con mi ropa? — Pregunto juguetonamente — ¿Tanto me extrañaste que tuviste que tomar mis pertenencias para tenerme cerca de ti?

Rodé los ojos mientras Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

— Edward esta empapado — señale mientras le dedicaba una tenue sonrisa.

La expresión de Jacob cayó y se cruzo de brazos.

— Bella — mi madre —gracias al cielo— interrumpió el incomodo momento mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y jalaba disimuladamente a Jacob y a mi padre — Tu padre, Jacob y yo iremos a cenar; veníamos a recogerte, pero tienes visita así que nos veremos mas tarde ¿De acuerdo? — pregunto mientras se colocaba el abrigo y Jacob y mi padre la imitaban reticentes.

— De acuerdo.

— No es necesario, Bella. No me gustaría que te quedaras sin cenar por mi c... — murmuro Edward rápidamente antes de que tomara su mano entre las mías, haciéndolo callar abruptamente. Mordí mi labio para ocultar mi sonrisa.

— Pediremos pizza, Edward — murmure mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano. Su tacto era _tan _reconfortante; enviaba millones de pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Edward asintió y les dedico una sonrisa a las otras tres personas más importantes de mi vida mientras ellos salían por el umbral.

— De acuerdo — murmuro Edward en cuanto se dejo de oír el ronroneo del motor del coche de mis padres — Así que...

— ¿Que haces aquí? — pregunte con curiosidad. Edward se tenso un poco y bajo la vista hacia mí mientras me miraba entre sus gruesas pestañas.

— ¿Vine en un mal momento? Si necesitas que me vaya solo... — apreté su mano suavemente, haciéndolo callar mientras meneaba la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que no. Solo tenía curiosidad.

Edward suspiro y luego se estremeció un poco, note que todavía llevaba aquella ropa empapada y yo no había prendido la calefacción. Chasquee la lengua en gesto de desaprobación mientras separaba nuestras manos —añorando su tacto casi al instante— y le entregaba la ropa.

Edward meneo la cabeza y apretó un poco la mandíbula.

— No es necesario — murmuro con el tono ligeramente ronco.

— Estas empapado — replique mientras señalaba las gotas que habían en el lugar en el cual se encontraba parado. Edward se sonrojo ligeramente —sacándome una sonrisa— y rasco su nuca nerviosamente.

— De acuerdo — murmuro mientras empezaba a desabotonar la camisa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente ante aquella visión y traslade mi vista hacia las pequeñas gotas, a las cuales se le iban, poco a poco, sumando más, y mordí nerviosamente mi labio inferior.

— Iré a prender la calefacción — murmure mientras me encaminaba —huía— hacia el pasillo arriba de las escaleras. Conté los minutos, los cuales supuse que le tomarían para cambiar su camisa, y baje luego de unos seis o siete — ¿Edward? — murmure mientras lo buscaba con mi vista por la estancia.

— Aquí, Bella — estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado antes de subir —huir— a prender la calefacción. La camisa de le quedaba a el mil veces mejor que a mi mejor —y pervertido— amigo.

Edward me tendió su camisa y yo la lleve hasta la secadora para luego corretear nuevamente a donde se encontraba Edward.

— ¿Pedimos algo de comer? — pregunte luego de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales solo nos contemplábamos mutuamente. Edward me regalo una tenue y tensa sonrisa y se acerco lentamente a mí.

— Me parece excelente — murmuro. ¿Como podían unas simples palabras sonar tan atrayentes en sus labios? Tenia el ligero presentimiento de que Edward podría hacer que «supercalifragilisticoespialidoso» sonara sexy en sus labios.

— **«**_Don dilidilidilidon dilidon... Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso_**» **— murmure suavemente mientras veía el piso ausentemente.

— ¿Bella? — pregunto Edward enarcando las cejas. Me sonroje violentamente y desvíe la mirada — ¿Estabas cantando «supercalifragilisticoespialidoso» de Mary Poppins? — pregunto divertido. Menee rápidamente la cabeza en negación, pero Edward estallo en pequeñas carcajadas. Entrecerré los ojos y apreté los labios para no dejarme llevar por el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una pequeña niña de cinco años.

— Iré a pedir la pizza — mascullen mientras Edward trataba de sofocar —sin éxito alguno— sus tenues —y molestas— risitas.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — murmuro mientras tomaba mi mano y me acercaba a el — No te molestes — rogó suavemente en mi oído — Si te hace sentir mejor, cantare una ridícula canción en voz alta solo para tu satisfacción.

— ¿Hum hm? — pregunte mientras entrecerraba los ojos y trataba de suprimir —sin éxito— la sonrisa de mi rostro.

— Por supuesto, todo por complacerte, Isabella — murmuro mientras acercaba su rostro a mi oído. Su respiración, un tanto entrecortada, chocaba tenuemente con mi oído provocándome ligeros estremecimientos. Mi corazón empezó una furiosa carrera y sentía mi rostro en llamas. Edward enredo sus manos en mi cintura y me estrecho tenuemente contra el mientras acercaba su boca a mi oído derecho — **«**_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic..._**»** — canturreo suavemente en mi oído, haciéndome soltar una carcajada y eliminando rápidamente la pesadez y tensión que habían estado presentes en todo momento — ¡Oh! — Murmuro con un teatral tono herido — ¿Ahora _tú _te burlas de mí? — pregunto mientras entrecerraba tenuemente los ojos.

— Por supuesto — dije mientras me encogía ligeramente de hombros — La venganza es dulce, cariño — murmure en su oído mientras me desasía de agarre y correteaba para alcanzar el teléfono de la cocina para pedir la cena — ¿Que tipo de pizza te apetece? — pregunte desde la cocina. Edward camino lentamente hacia mí y luego se encogió levemente de hombros. Pedí una de pepperoni y colgué para caminar hasta el mesón americano y dar un salto para subirme. Edward se acerco a mí, de nuevo con ese caminar felino, solo que esta vez algo vacilante y se dejo caer pesadamente a mi lado.

— Necesitamos hablar, Bella — murmuro. Mordí mi labio inferior y asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza. «Es el momento, Bella» pensé mientras me removía un poco — Yo te gusto — no era una pregunta. No me gusto para _nada_ como empezó. «Demonios» pensé con un estremecimiento «Quizás esta aquí para rechazarme amablemente»

— Yo... — murmure mientras me removía nerviosamente.

— Eso esta mal, Bella — murmuro Edward, haciendo que el pánico, el dolor y la tristeza estallaran en mi interior — No — gruño Edward en cuanto vio la pequeña —y traicionera— lagrima que se escapo — No llores, cariño. No llores — rogó con desesperación mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que descendían, ahora libremente, por mi rostro — Esta mal... si, esta mal... yo no debería gustarte — murmuro mientras yo negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, trate de saltar de la encimera al suelo pero Edward se interpuso en mi camino, creando una jaula con sus brazos a mi alrededor — Déjame terminar. Yo no debería gustarte...— «De acuerdo, lo entendí ¡No tenia derecho!» pensé furiosa mientras forcejeaba con el para que me soltara — Porque yo te _amo_ y un simple «Me gustas» me lastima. ¿Alguna vez podrás llegar a amarme de la misma loca e incondicional manera en que yo lo hago? — murmuro en mi oído.

* * *

**ED**_**W**_**ARD'**_**S**_** POV**

**P**er_f_e**c**tion_**!**_

«De acuerdo, tal vez debí soltar la fatídica verdad de otra manera» pensé con pánico mientras veía la mirada de shock e incredulidad en el pequeño y pálido rostro de Bella.

Y si... ¿Y si _yo _no era el hermano Cullen que le gustaba? Pero... ¿entonces _que _quiso decir con «Emmett _no_ es el hermano Cullen que me gusta»? Dudo _mucho _que le guste Alice.

— Bella, yo... — y hasta _ahí _llego mi frase.

_¿Porque?_

_Porque_ _Isabella Marie Swan _había arremetido contra _mis_ labios.

_Porque_ la dulce, inocente, divertida y adorable —además de perfecta— _Isabella Marie Swan _me estaba dando aquel soñado beso que había añorado desde la primera vez que fije la vista en ese par de carnosos y rosados labios.

_Porque_ _este momento _era el mejor de mi maldita existencia.

_Porque_, además de todo aquello, _yo _estaba devorando con apremio y exigencia aquellos perfectos labios.

— _Edward_ — susurro en cuantos mis labios dejaron los suyos y devoraron su cuello, provocándome un estremecimiento.

— Bella...— suspire y, en un instinto de posesión, marque su cuello. Ella era _mía_.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento, haciéndome soltar un gruñido.

**«**_When you were here before_

_couldn't look you in the eye.._.**»**

— No contestes — murmure. Mi propia voz me sonó extraña y ronca.

«Como un pervertido» apunto mi mente.

— Creo que es un... mensaje — murmuro entrecortadamente

**«**_You're just like an angel...__**»**_

— No lo leas — murmure.

**«**_I wish i was special_

_you're so fuckin' special_

_but i'm a creep..._**»**

Gruñí ¿Es que nunca dejaría de sonar aquella maldita canción?

Bella suspiro suavemente y rebusco en su bolsillo para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada y menear la cabeza.

— ¿Quien es?— pregunte mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

— Alice — murmuro entre risitas mientras me entregaba su móvil.

«¿Sesión de besos, cuñadita? ;)

Allie»

Sentí mi rostro caliente y oí una pequeña carcajada de Bella, sacándome una sonrisa. Tire el móvil por sobre mi hombro al sillón y tome a Bella entre mis brazos.

— Ella no sabe cuanto había esperado por esta «_sesión_»— murmuro mientras rozaba nuestros labios.

Me separe abruptamente y Bella frunció el ceño mientras me observaba fijamente.

— Espera... — murmure roncamente — ¿Eso es todo para ti? — Pregunte tratando de esconder el dolor y la desilusión en mi voz — ¿Solo una «sesión de besos»...?

Bella frunció más el ceño y se sonrojo fuertemente mientras yo tragaba en seco.

— Por supuesto que no, Edward — murmuro enojada — ¿Como te atreves a pensar de esa forma...? — Callo abruptamente y me miro mientras entrecerraba los ojos — ¿Te parece que soy de esa clase de chicas? — susurro incrédulamente.

— ¡No! — Aclare rápidamente — ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Dios! — Murmure mientras la estrechaba mas entre mis brazos — Tu eres todo menos esa clase de chicas.

— ¿Eso es un halago? — murmuro divertida.

— Una afirmación — dije mientras jugaba con su cabello — Pero puedes tomarlo como quieras — murmure mientras acomodaba un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja, provocando su sonrojo y mi sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces que clase de chica soy? — murmuro mientras pegaba un salto y enredaba sus piernas en mi cintura. La tome para que no resbalara y ella enredo sus brazos en mi cuello.

¿Cuando habíamos tomado tanta confianza? No tengo la menor idea, pero me encantaba como estábamos en estos momentos y no quería saber de donde saque toda la seguridad que tengo en estos momentos.

— La chica perfecta — murmure automáticamente para luego sonrojarme violentamente. Emmett estaría estallando en carcajadas en estos momentos si estuviera presente, pues su meta en la vida era hacerme sonrojar y solo lo había logrado dos veces desde que tengo memoria. Por supuesto, en las dos veces estaba implicada Isabella y una de sus pesadas bromas.

— ¿Sabes? — pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño en gesto pensativo.

— ¿Que? — murmure mientras nos encaminaba al sofá en donde me senté con Bella en mi regazo.

— Es curioso que me describas de esa manera — murmuro.

— ¿Curioso en que forma? — pregunte mientras enarcaba las cejas.

— Bueno... — murmuro — Curioso en que yo te clasifico perfecto en todo lo que haces y curioso en la forma en que te apodo — Desvío la mirada mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. Solté una pequeña carcajada y me apresure en preguntar.

— ¿Yo perfecto? — Pregunté con incredulidad mientras Bella asentía enérgicamente — ¿Como me apodas? — pregunte con curiosidad.

— Hm... — murmuro mientras mordía su labio inferior, tentando —mortalmente— a mi autocontrol.

— ¿No me lo quieres decir? — pregunte divertido.

— Demasiado vergonzoso — murmuro mientras escondía su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos. Solté una pequeña carcajada y retire sus manos de su rostro.

— No ocultes tu bello rostro de mi vista, por favor — pedí mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla — ¿Crees que no fue vergonzoso para mi confesar que te amo sin que recibiera respuesta? — preguntar mientras enarcaba las cejas. Bella dio un respingo y tapo sus labios con su mano derecha en gesto horrorizado — ¿Que sucede? — pregunte con preocupación.

— ¡Oh, dios! — Murmuro mientras se sonrojaba — ¿Yo respondí... verdad? — pregunto con vergüenza.

— Eh... ¿de que hablas?

— ¡Edward! — Murmuro mientras golpeaba suavemente mi pecho — Yo respondí ¿verdad? ¡Yo dije que también te amaba! — murmuro con desesperación.

— Eh... — murmure mientras procesaba sus palabras — ¿Tu me amas? — pregunte maravillado. Las preguntas sonaban improbables, como si estuvieran desordenadas.

— Si — murmuro inaudiblemente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente y mordí mi labio para retener la tonta sonrisa que se formaba en mi boca.

— Eso es bueno — murmure con voz aguda. Podía saltar de alegría, podía cantar, podía gritar. ¡Ella me amaba! ¡Ella me amaba también!

Mande todo a la mierda y capture sus carnosos labios entre los míos.

— Dilo — rogué entrecortadamente.

— Te... amo — murmuro con voz sofocada entre mis labios. Mordí tenuemente su labio inferior y pedí acceso a su boca, el cual me fue concedido instantáneamente — ¿Tienes algo que decirme? — pregunto casi incoherentemente mientras mi lengua luchaba tortuosamente contra la suya. Solté una pequeña risita mientras trasladaba mis labios a su cuello.

— Te quiero — murmure divertido. Hizo un pequeño ruido que me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada — Te adoro — dije divertido mientras ella hizo un mohín y arqueaba el cuello — Te amo — susurre seriamente.

— Eso necesitaba oír — murmuro mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cabello. Trate de controlar mi respiración mientras enterraba mi cara en su cuello.

— ¿No me dirás mi apodo? — insistí mientras sentía su sonrojo contra mi cabeza. Bella suspiro profundamente y se acomodo en mi regazo.

— Sr. Perfección — murmuro inaudiblemente.

Solté una gran carcajada mientras ella se removía nerviosa en mi regazo.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Sr. Perfección? — pregunte burlonamente.

— No te burles — murmuro avergonzada y con un pequeño e inconsciente puchero.

— No lo hago, amor. No lo hago — murmure.

— Pues a mi me parece que si — dijo enojada.

— Oh, cariño... vamos, no te molestes — pedí mientras acariciaba su mejilla. El timbre sonó, haciéndonos saltar a los dos mientras nos congelábamos — ¿Tus padres? — pregunte con pánico.

— No — murmuro mientras se relajaba — Seria ilógico tocar el timbre de tu propia casa. Mis padres conservarían el elemento sorpresa. Supongo que es el repartidor — dijo mientras se levantaba de mi regazo.

* * *

**B**_**E**_**LLA'**_**S**_** POV**

**J**_e_a_l_o**u**s_**!**_

_¿Se puede tener concepto definido de la felicidad?_ Porque si es así, creo no estar muy lejos del hallazgo de la verdad.

Me pare, a regañadientes, de su regazo y camine —di saltitos— a la puerta seguida de un muy divertido Edward. Abrí la puerta tarareando para encontrarme con la figura de un chico alto con pelo azabache.

— Uh... Hola — dije, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

— H-Hola — dijo luego de parpadear rápidamente con sus ojos turquesa mientras me extendía su pálida mano y yo la estrechaba.

— ¿Y tu eres? — pregunto Edward bruscamente.

— Uh... ¡Oh, toma! — dijo mientras extendía una caja de pizza.

— ¿No debería entregarlo alguien uniformado? — pregunto Edward mientras enarcaba las cejas y se cruzaba de brazos. El —guapo— chico no estaba precisamente uniformado. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca con cuello en "V" y una chamarra de cuero.

— El uniforme no es lo mío... — dijo con una mueca.

— Ya. Claro — murmuro Edward. El chico —algo intimidante— se quedo parado con las manos en los bolsillos mientras me miraba fijamente. Edward gruño y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula — Entremos — murmuro entre dientes en mi dirección.

— _Hermano celoso _— murmuro el chico bajo su aliento con una sonrisa divertida.

— No soy su «hermano» — ladro Edward mientras enredaba sus manos en mi cintura y me estrechaba contra si — Soy _su_ novio — aclaro, para mi gran sorpresa, mientras le arrebataba la caja de pizza de las manos y cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

— Wow — murmure débilmente mientras Edward bufaba y presionaba su tabique con los dedos.

— Pensé que eso solo pasaba en las películas — mascullo.

— Edward... — murmure.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto mientras relajaba la postura y fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Que fue eso? — murmure mientras mordía mi labio inferior para contener la sonrisa.

— ¿Uh? — Pregunto confundido — ¿A que te refieres?

— A lo del chico aquel — explique entre risitas.

Edward trago pesadamente y esquivo mi mirada.

— Bueno... — murmuro mientras hundía sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean — no lo se... ¿instinto protector?

— ¿Instinto protector o posesivo? — pregunte divertida.

— Protector — contesto automáticamente.

— ¡Chico posesivo! — acuse mientras me encaminaba a la cocina.

— Por supuesto que no — mascullo — ¿A donde vas? — pregunto con curiosidad.

— Tu camisa ya debe de estar seca — explique mientras abría la secadora — Si — murmure mientras la tomaba — Toma.

Edward empezó a retirar la camisa prestada de Jake mientras lentamente me dejaba divisar su marmóreo pecho. Tragué en pesado y me moví hacia la cocina nuevamente para —huir— «ir a tomar una soda». Tome dos y le lance una a Edward cuando llego nuevamente a la cocina —ahora con su camisa—

— Entonces... — murmuro mientras hundía sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

— ¿Que sucede _chico posesivo_? — pregunte divertida.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, pero hizo caso omiso del apodo.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a conocer a mis padres? — pregunto titubeante.

Fruncí el ceño y ladee un poco la cabeza.

— Edward yo conozco a tus padres — le dije confusa — Soy la mejor amiga de Alice —aparte de Rose— desde que me mude a Forks hace tres años.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada y meneo la cabeza.

— Eso lo se, Bella. Créeme que lo se — su sonrisa decayó un poco y se tenso visiblemente — Digo que presentarte como mi novia — murmuro titubeante.

— ¿Eso soy? — pregunte mientras desviaba la mirada.

— Bueno... — murmuro — No si no lo deseas, por supuesto, pero...

— ¡No! — Dije interrumpiéndolo — Yo... — mordí mi labio inferior y deje la soda en la encimera americana para caminar hasta Edward y tomar su mano — Vayamos a conocer a tus padres — murmure suavemente. Edward subió la vista y me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa —con adorables hoyuelos— y apretó cariñosamente mi mano.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — murmuro.

— No — murmure de vuelta.

Edward enarco las cejas.

— ¿Entonces para que pediste pizza? — pregunto confuso.

* * *

**ED**_**W**_**ARD'**_**S**_** POV.**

Suegros.

— Pues... — dijo vacilante mientras se sonrojaba — Yo... — mordió su labio inferior y desvío la mirada — Me ponías nerviosa mientras te desnudabas en mi sala así que huí a la cocina con la excusa de «pedir pizza» — murmuro rápidamente. Solté una gran carcajada mientras mi interior explotaba en felicidad.

«La pongo nerviosa» repetí con jubilo en mi mente.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? — pregunte juguetonamente en su oído. Ella —para mi gran satisfacción— se estremeció ligeramente y mordió su labio con más fuerza.

— Oh, calla. Arrogante — mascullo.

— Seré todo lo que tu quieras que sea, novia _mía_ — murmure mientras atrapaba sus labios con los míos.

— Me parece perfecto — murmuro mientras enterraba sus manos en mi cabello, dándome un increíble sentimiento de placer.

— No pido mas — murmuro — Eso y que me ames — dije mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior.

— Perfecto — murmuro mientras rozaba su lengua con la mía.

— ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! — bramo el Jefe Swan, haciendo que nos congeláramos y Bella se sonrojara furiosamente.

— Papa... — murmuro Bella débilmente.

«Que vivan los suegros y el _Messenger_» pensé.

* * *

One Shot dedicado a **ROR & RAR: ASOCIADOS ACNE.**

¡Hola!

Bueno... Uh... ¿Otra idea? En realidad espero que les guste :)

La canción que Edward → Barbie Girl de Aqua.

¿Identificaron la canción de "ringtone" de Bella? Es Creep de Radiohead. Es una canción con la cual me siento _muy _identificada & me agrado la idea de ponerla aquí.

Bueno... ¿dudas? ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿Reclamos? ¡Soy tu chica! Simplemente déjame un MP D:

Por cierto, los links de la ropa de Bella & Edward estan en mi profile; asi mismo como los links de la ropa de Geek. Respecto a los zapatos de Edward, se que son algo raros, pero a mi me encantan & mi hermano tiene unos iguales, se ven raros, pero quedan geniales x)

Nos leemos pronto;

Bites; Clap's.

~ Goodnight & Goodbye.


End file.
